thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lake-town
Escorath, or''' Lake-town', known by its full name '''Esgaroth upon the Long Lake' was a town that lived on a lake, thus given its namesake. It was dwelt by those who lived their before. It was destroyed in TA 2941, but would be rebuilt by the time of TA 3017 History Sixty years ago, the dragon Smaug invaded Dale and Erebor. Dale's queen lived in Erebor, but she was able to make it to Lake-town and had a son. Sometime later, Bard is born on Lake-town's waters, as are the rest of the children his wife bears. However, sometime, his wife dies and Bard is left taking care of his children. Sometime before TA 2941, the town is ruled by the Master of Lake-town and Alfrid Lickspittle as his "deputy" with an iron fist. Bard had also become an enemy of him (The Desolation of Smaug). Sometime later, on September 22, TA 2941, Bard smuggled the dwarf king,Thorin Oakenshield, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins and their band of dwarves by making them go into the barrels and filling it with fish. However, later that evening, Thorin had Bilbo and his team go into the armory, but they were caught and captured by the Master of Lake-town's men. However, they were later welcomed with open arms. Later, Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili and Oin and Bofur stayed in Lake-town due to Kili's leg being shot and poisoned. Legolas and Tauriel invaded the town in order to save the dwarves from the Orcs. While Tauriel stayed and healed Kili, Legolas went on his own. There was a small battle between him and Azog's son, Bolg, but the latter of the two ended up getting away. Legolas then tracks down the man himself. Smaug, enraged by Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield, leaves Erebor and goes to attack Lake-town. The town is now on emergency escape. While everyone panicks for their own lives, the Master is more worried about his gold than his own life and attempts to smuggle all the gold out of Lake-town before Smaug comes. The Destruction of Lake-town Bard, still locked in his cell, constructs a rope out of his blanket and wraps it around the Master's boat and his neck. He is then able to break into the army and steal arrows and a bow. As Smaug is attacking Lake-town, he manages to destroy several sounds with his fire and even avoiding Bard's advances towards him. As Bard and Bain stand on the belltower, Smaug begins taunting them both. However, Bard is able to take his arrow and fire at Smaug's missing scale, causing him to lie forever down in the Lake. Legacy Years later, Lake-town was re-constructed by Bard , as well as Dale. Inhabitants * Bard * Bard's Wife * Bard's father * Bain * Sigrid * Tilda * Lady of Dale * Prince of Dale * Hilda Bianca Visitors * Balin * Bifur * Bilbo Baggins * Bofur * Bombur * Dori * Dwalin * Fíli * Glóin * Kíli * Nori * Óin * Ori * Thorin Oakenshield Category:Locations Category:Realms